BDSM
by Stiorra
Summary: Coming home to Italy chained naked to his bed was not what Germany had in mind for his day. Plot-less smut. Bondage. Germany x Italy


Feliciano was sitting on his dark green couch, a bowl of gelato in his lap. The Italian had been spending the day to this point waiting. Waiting for that moment when he could do what he loved most.

_-Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic…Cuckoo-Cuckoo!_

Feliciano jumped out of his seat, spilling the cold treat onto his floor, not that he minded at all. Someone would get it…eventually. (Most likely Ludwig)

The handmade German Cuckoo clock that was hanging on the wall went off. A little pasta bowl came out of the clock. Ludwig had made it as a gift for Italy's hard work after WWI. A bubbling surge of energy came up from his stomach, spreading through his body onto his arms. The nation threw his arms in the air and screamed.

"_Ve! Oh giorno felice! Le tre siestas!_ (oh happy day, 3 o'clock)" The pants were first to leave the small man's frame. Feliciano started hurriedly undoing the buttons on his shirt while running out the door slipping a little on the gelato. His favorite time of the day, the time to make the trip (while stripping) to Germany's house for his daily siesta. He just found it more comfortable to sleep there lately.

It was probably the breeze. The sense of udder freedom while running top speed, letting the wind whip and kiss parts of the Italian's body not yet touched by another. Feliciano let out a gasp when he felt the all too familiar feeling of a rushing lead bullet passing by his rib cage.

On the back porch of a small Swiss home by the lake, stood Vash, his gun aimed and loaded. He had that little curled haired kid in the center of the crosshairs of his gun. But just as he was about to squeeze the trigger he heard a little voice then a crash. _'Aw Shit!'_

He whipped around to meet the eyes of his beloved little sister, who had come over for a bit of a visit. She had dropped a tray containing a pot of tea. Her eyes where wide. Vash without really thinking ripped his jacket off throwing it over her head. Before Liechtenstein had time to respond to the random blockage of her eye sight, Vash held her around her shoulders keeping his little innocent sisters eyes concealed.

"D-Damn you Italy!" Italy kept running laughing all the way. Vash was also probably also a reason this time was so fun. Three pm. It had fitted into his schedule perfectly; it was the time Ludwig normally got home. Giving the German just enough time to ready a pair of too big pants for the Italian. The warmer nation probably had over half of Germany's closet at his own home.

Today was a bit different. When Feliciano arrived naked, (and a bit cold) at the door to his friend's house, the bigger nation was nowhere to be found, even after Feliciano rapped the door more than once. Okay, now he **was **cold.

"Oh wait! Ludwig gave me a key…" The Italian had realized mid-sentence he wasn't wearing pants. "Well…shit!" Feliciano pulled the knob, locked. He knew it would be the damn German was too finicky to be so mindless. The little naked Italian started to do what he did best…he started to cry.

"Wahh! Where is Ludwig to save me? *sob*" In his tantrum he kicked the rug, without realizing it, kicking the hidden spare key out from under it. It took the child-like man a few moments to realize what he had done, but when he did he starting crying again, but tears of joy.

"Wahh! Ludwig my hero!" He let himself into the warmer room, but not before Feliciano noticed a package outside. It was very large; he couldn't really leave it there. Maybe Germany would be thankful to Feliciano for retrieving it for him. Filled with images of hugs Feliciano pulled the box inside.

The dogs were barking in the back, thankfully for the little Italian (who the dogs were jealous of for stealing their master) they were locked up. Once inside Feliciano started to examine the mystery package. Once in a while Ludwig would get something like this, but refuse to let Feliciano look at it. The Italian read aloud the big letters on the top.

"B…D…S…M? Now where have I heard that…?" Feliciano raked his brain for an ideal of what it could possible mean. Then his stomach growled.

"Best Damn Spaghetti Meatballs!" Feliciano eyed the box. Ludwig was trying to keep all the 'best damn' meat balls to himself! Without warning the Italian ripped into the box utterly shredding it.

"What? Aww!" Feliciano frowned. He didn't find the 'best damn spaghetti meatballs', but a box -well a former box- was filled with foam peanuts and in those were explicit toys. The erotic items seemed to be endless. Feliciano knew his friend was pretty kinky, but why order all this shit? He couldn't imagine Ludwig having a partner; then again it wasn't **out **of the question for the blonde to have a lover. The thought made Feliciano frown, and his insides drop.

Feliciano couldn't help wondering what kind of partner Ludwig would choose. She would, of course, have to be pretty, and kind…Italy dropped and sat on the floor some time later, having totally convinced himself that Ludwig was shagging some tall, busty brunette named Charlotte.

"Well let's see how she likes me playing with her stuff first!" In Italy's messed up brain this was a proper punishment for having Ludwig, though said accused didn't actually exists…Maybe it was Italy's way of giving his own curiosity a justifiable reason.

First was the black whip. Feliciano ran sensual hands over the new leather. Just to try it, he whipped it through the air, just once. Feliciano past all the different kinds of lubricant, though all the while paying enough mind to read the labels of the multi colored bottles. Even opening and sniffing a couple. Clamps, random pieces of dark cloth the Italian wasn't quite sure were used for…then he found something that did spark the nation's interest.

A pair of handcuffs.

They were odd thing those handcuffs were. Italy turned them over in his hands, making them clank together. The way those things shone in the dim lighting of German's living room. Feliciano could do nothing but stare at the things.

"_Hiccup_!…verdammen." Ludwig cussed under his breath as he fumbled with his keys, only to realize his door was unlocked, and open much less. How the hell did he not notice that? He looked down. The mat was moved, Ludwig sighed. Italy could have at least moved the damn thing back into place.

Another hiccup, this really couldn't continue. Gilbert had convinced him to go out for '_A drink or two West! Don't cha know it's good for ya?' _Right. A drink or two. The German could hold his liquor but he could feel his cheeks burn a bit and not to mention those damn hiccups!

He walked into the entrance of his house, half expecting Feliciano to come out of nowhere and tackle him, ranting about pasta or something. But the house was quiet. It was eerie to say the least. He checked the kitchen, there was no brunette Italian but some aspirin and coffee were a joy to meet.

Ludwig checked the spare room that was preserved for the Italian, not that he ever used it. Nope. The bathrooms. Nope. He even checked the closets. Until there was only one place left to check…his very own room.

What he found would be forever scarred in his retinas.

Feliciano was lying on his stomach, his bare ass in the air giving Ludwig a very good view. Germany could barely see the fact that the little Italian was handcuffed to his bed. It was just a little too much for the German to take in at once. He could feel his brain frying. It wasn't that Feliciano was naked but that he was handcuffed…to his bed. This was a scene right out of the blonde's sadomasochistic wet dreams.

"I'm sorry…" Ludwig turned on his heel to leave, his palm pressed against his eye sockets. There was a sudden cry on the bed as Italy tried to turn around and look at who snuck up on him.

"Germany!" Feliciano cried, stopping the blonde in his tracks. Damn. It just wasn't his day. The little sobbing of Feliciano started to turn into a downpour of tears.

"Oh! Ludwig Help me! I-I-I-" whatever the little brunette was going to say was cut off by another batch of sobs. Ludwig started rubbing his temples. There was no point to ask how the Italian man ended up this way, this was just the sort of thing that happened…often. The German started assessing the situation.

'_Let's see there is a naked Feliciano on my bed, and -oh yeah- he is handcuffed. Shit. ' _The blonde turned away from the scene on his bed, he could feel his ears burning. The German kept trying to soothe himself by saying calming words under his breath but it just wasn't working.

He was just too drunk to think all too clearly. Yes seeing Felici naked always irked him, but seeing him naked, chained, while inhibition lowering liquid swam threw his blood stream was a little too much.

Moving the bed wouldn't work. It had taken him and Gilbert to move the bed in, and though both of them are pretty buff it had utterly worn them out. The bed was pressed to the wall to he couldn't get behind it. Also there was an equally heavy dresser next to it on the other side.

He could always have Gilbert help him move it, but then again having his brother over sweet innocent Feliciano was asking for it. Add in the fact his brother was severely drunk and Feliciano was naked, and chained were he couldn't get away… Ludwig shuddered at the thought. Also when he left the albino he was drunk dialing Mathew and saying some pretty haughty things.

His mind could only come to one conclusion. He was going to have to lean over Feliciano and try to unlock the cuffs. His bed was a small so he would literally have to lean over Felici's ripe ass and pray to Gott that Feliciano didn't notice anything…odd.

Gilbert did tell him he needed a bigger bed.

Feliciano's hics were becoming louder. Germany sighed. _Verdammt! _Feliciano tugged on the handcuffs once more. Honestly how did he even get himself into this? His throat was rasping and it hurt, hot, hot scalding tears dripped from his eyes. He then felt the touch of familiar gloved hand on his shoulder.

Ludwig marveled at how a simple touch made the smaller man stop crying almost completely. It made something in his chest irk.

The lithe Italian tried to calm his breathing, trying to concentrate on that gloved and hand that was somehow soothing instead of the fact he was chained up.

"Umm…Italy…I'm going to have to…erm…lean over you…" Anxiety, stress, and embarrassment were all thickly coated on the words of the ashen one. Also Feliciano noted the way his words were slightly slurred, hinting that the German had been out drinking.

Italy felt the bed sink as he presumed Ludwig got on it. There was some mumbling in that oh so commanding language that the bigger one spoke.

The ashen German leaned over his bounded _friend_. There really wasn't another way to do it, either lean over the lithe one, or try to snuggle under him, running his face -his lips and tongue- down that tan flesh. But the first option was just as dangerous maybe even more so, but the beer had polluted the mind of Ludwig so he went with leaning over the Italian man.

Pressing his groin dangerously close to the brunette's rear end. Germany stifled a shaky sigh. As he started to reach his hands over the Italian's arching back, deliciously colored shoulder blades down past were Ludwig could see and into the abyss that is the edge of the bed.

Feliciano felt cloth against his buttocks, it was oddly sensual, the rough fabric taking more of his skin until his entire back was covered in that odd, scratchy, erotic feeling. Then came the hot breath on his ear, sending jolts down his spine. It was so different than anything Feliciano had ever felt. The closest he had ever felt was when someone tugged on his curl. Feliciano shivered again.

Ludwig's hands were coming slightly short of the chain wrists, so he of course adjusted himself. Pressing his groin farther into Feliciano, making him shake with a start. His lower insides starting to grow very warm. He would not, he _could _not get a hard on with Feliciano so close. Ludwig concentrated on the feel of the handcuffs as if ignoring it would make the growing erection any less real.

Though the ashen one would never think it was possible the Italian, the close proximity was affecting him similarly to the German. When Feliciano felt the rough fabric of Ludwig's uniform against his bare bum, it **excited** him. But when Ludwig -unintentionally of course- smashed his groin into the lithe one it **turned** him **on**. Felici barley managed to hide a squeak. He automatically threw himself on the bed to prevent Ludwig from noticing his arousal.

When Germany felt the brunette shift suddenly, he figured it was from the uncomfortable feeling of him accidentally pelvic thrusting into Italy. He was relived not to have his semi-hard member against Feliciano. Finally Ludwig felt his hands grasp the chain between the Vargas boy's bound appendages. His fingers traced the chain. Then he realized with a start the futility of all of this.

These were the real McCoy. There would be no safety latch, you needed a key.

"Italy…" The small brunette made a hiccupping noise before answered in a hushed tone.

"Yes?"

"Where is the key?"

"What key?" Germany snapped his body back from the smaller nation in a whirl. He was now straight up, but still on his knees. Anger quickly winning out over arousal, though of course he was still in that position so it never fully went away.

"What do you mean, 'What key?' Feliciano!" The Germans voice was loud and roaring. It made Feliciano cringed, and somehow at the same time make his breathing become shallow and labored. Ludwig lost his temper, and had reverted to German. He was speaking in fast harsh tones.

Some reason the harsh German made Feliciano's erection twitch. Somewhere among the harsh language Feliciano had become completely hard, and had left and then returned to reality.

He was getting yelled at, and no longer in German but a language he could understand. He started to cry again.

"Well it's your fault!" Italy cried loudly. Germany yelling stopped.

"How the hell is this my fault! You're the useless dumb ass who got himself handcuffed- naked- on a bed, no **my **bed!" Germany knew he was being harsh but honestly how hapless was the lithe Italian? Ludwig was completely caught up in his rant when the Italian under him screamed out a surprising statement.

"You love her more than me don't you!" Germany's mind stopped turning-no-it came to a screeching halt.

"L-love who?" Germany's voice sounded distant, he couldn't see where the hell the conversation was going but knowing Italy it was going to be embarrassing.

"Charlotte! That evil bitch!" Italy mumbled angrily.

"Who the hell is Charlotte!" Germany's voice went up a couple octaves. His face reddening. The hiccupping started to settle a bit.

"You mean…your-hic- **not **fucking some curvy brunette?" Germany was beyond the point of logical thinking.

"No! Verdammt! Italy! Where the hell did you get that kind of ideal!" Germany started rubbing his temples. Why the hell was he in love with **this **man out of all people.

"Then…-sniffle- what's with all the sex toys?" Italy asked innocently, Feliciano's sweet lips uttering the words 'sex toys' successfully pulled Germany's mind into the gutter again. Fuck. Ludwig blushed an extreme shade of rouge.

"I was drunk one night…me and Gilbert thought it was the most hilarious thing ever to…Gott Italy! I shouldn't have to explain this to you!" Feliciano started to tear up again.

"You're lying! She does exist, doesn't she?" Italy whined.

"No!"

"You love her more than me don't you?" Germany sighed, he was too drunk for this. The Italian had seemingly forgotten everything Ludwig had said earlier.

"What? No!" Germany felt a throbbing in his head and his dick. He wanted to get Italy unchained, take a cold shower then go to bed.

"Then prove it!" Italy yelled. At the pillow.

"Alright! How?" Germany yelled back and Feliciano's bare back, the sight of the tanned arched flesh made his member scream out.

"Take me!" Feliciano cried out, putting as much lusty desperation as he could into those two words.

"E-Entschuldigung! _(Excuse me!)_" If Germany's brain was fried before it was now burnt like one on England's dishes. Take him! _Take him! Take him where? He is obviously not t-t-talking about THAT kind of taking. _

"Italy…" Ludwig growled his name fiercely, "Do. Not. Joke like that."

"I'm not joking!"

"Italy…"

"I want you! So…please…" There was another batch of sobs. The German's head was spinning so fast he started to feel nauseous. Or would that be the alcohol rushing through his veins? The ideal of taking the lithe Italian was becoming more and more appealing to the ashen's brain.

No. Mustn't think like that. This was Italy he was talking about, the little brunet probably didn't know what he was saying. Feliciano took that moment to roll his hips backwards, into Ludwig's hard member. Or maybe he **did **know…

Germany gasped, his whole body shivering at the contact. It really had been too long since he had a nice fuck. _NO!_ Germany screamed his objections internally, as Feliciano chuckled. The sound was seductive, airy, and it seemed to grind at Ludwig's resistance.

"Y-you seem to want it too Lu-Ludwig." Feliciano somehow sounded matter-of-factly and still the wording and tone screamed bedroom. Feliciano rocked his hips back again. Sending shivers of carnal delight down the blonde's back, and eliciting a moan from the Italian.

Feliciano started to sway his hips to and fro enjoying the feeling of Ludwig's clothed hard member between his cheeks, lightly touching sensitive areas.

Ludwig **needed **to move. To get up. _Leave. _But his body was frozen while the smaller man rubbed into his groin. His vision was starting to become rose tinted. The poison along with the pleasure where affecting him in such a way it made it hard to breathe. That would be the ruin of him, those two Ps. Poison and Pleasure.

Feliciano tried to lean farther into the blonde, but ended up just tugging on the hand cuffs rather harshly. Making a cry of pain pass those pink, salvia drenched, lips.

When Ludwig heard the noise he lost this war, he just didn't know it then yet. The sadist in him relished in the noise, the chains, the person beneath him begging to be taken. And he wanted it all. More of it. He wanted to take the virginal man, and partake in the pleasures such an act can create. As was stated before he just didn't know it yet. Or at least the rational -this is Italy my friend- Ludwig didn't. The carnal -this man is begging for me to have him- Germany knew very, oh so very well the war was over. Lust victorious.

"Italy stop, you don't know what you're saying!" Italy mad a scoffing noise. He fucking scoffed at Germany! How far was Italy's brain gone that he would do something so out of character? Need it really be asked when said Italian was chained to a bed? Germany's bed, begging to be filled? No, the question really shouldn't be asked, but ask it Ludwig did.

"I know what I'm -_nyahh_- doing! Name one reason we shouldn't!" Italy said rather loudly into the pillow, salvia already trailing down his chin. Oh how Feliciano wanted the ashen man still in contact with him. He wanted him for oh so very long. Maybe he didn't realize exactly how much the sexual tension had been built but he knew that he wanted it, this, him, them.

He had known it a little after Ludwig had clumsily misunderstood the Italian's intensions on that February day. Ludwig had avoided him for months! Somewhere in between now and then Feliciano noticed the way his heart clenched at the sight of blonde hair, blue eyes, and that ever present scowl.

This was just the latest accidental scheme to confess to the blonde, just this one was turning into much, much better than a simple confession. Though Feliciano couldn't remember exactly brought them into this odd position he thanked the heavens for the opportunity. Funny how one can go to hatred to praises in a matter of moments.

It took Ludwig moments before he could rationally grasp the words uttered by those salvia drenched lips. He played the question in his hazy mind.

Why not?

Really why not when he wanted it?

No.

That was wrong.

This was Feliciano, his sweet little Felici.

His little Felici who wanted to be fucked sense-less.

Ludwig tried to hush that inner voice that sounded strangely like Gilbert.

"…L-lovers have sex…" Somehow in the mind of the _Wessi _the phrase explained it all. He was trying to be reasonable, objecting. Even if Ludwig still had not removed his hips from the Italian, though thankfully, Feliciano stopped rotating his hips.

"Why can't we be lovers?" The question was stated softly, defeated, like Feliciano was speaking to himself or perhaps the pillow. But the German heard the words. He was too shocked to speak before the Italian spoke again.

"I love you, a-and you loved me once. So why not!" The Italian was so worked up in convincing the other male to screw him he totally missed the part that he just confessed, and should be embarrassed. Well who needs to be embarrassed when you're trying to get your sadistic German friend to fuck you raw?

The German however was VERY embarrassed. He knew his feeling where lain bare to the tanned man, but he was completely dense as to what the Italian felt for him in return.

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe just the sheer lascivious lust that made Germany's wall of resolve to melt, more like crash. He would do it. To show his love to the Italian, or at least in his smashed stupor it sounded noble and right.

"If I start this there is no going back." Feliciano let out a cry of joy. He was going to finally bed Ludwig! Or was it the other way around? Either or its still sex.

"I…I might not be as gentle as I would like to be…too much beer in my system to have much control…"

"I don't care Germany! I want you **in **me!" The German gulped. He leaned over the small Italian man, pressing his lips to the shell of the others ear. The breath ticking the skin sent shivers down Feliciano's spine.

"You really shouldn't way such lewd things, _mein leiber_, with a pretty mouth like yours…" Ludwig kissed those tan shoulders lightly, placing butterfly kisses up to Felici's neck. He nipped at the skin along the jawbone. Feliciano gasped at the slight pain. The pain-pleasure gasp traveled from the air waves to Ludwig's already hard groin. He repeated the act, biting a little harder. The Italian called out once more. The sadist part of Ludwig wanted to cause that painful pleasure more, but the more reasonably part won out. He placed a soft apologetic kiss on the reddening skin.

The kisses where marvelous. Feliciano shook with each one, wishing he could kiss those pale lips that his position kept him from. Hands traced down the Italian's spine, lightly, almost like a feather against his heated flesh.

Ludwig drew back completely. Off the bed. Leaving a cold wind to whip at Feliciano's back. Ludwig looked at his prize. The light was dwindling in the room reflecting, shimmering of that flawless tan flesh. Feliciano was looking at him, his eyes ablaze in that lust, and hair all messed up. His back arched in a long uninterrupted line, right to that nice tight ass.

Ludwig's clothes were made quick haste of. The alcoholic beverages he had consumed made his fingers wobbly, shaky, but at the same time made him more willing. So Feliciano would wait. He still let out an impatient moan but would wait. He would wait forever for the man stripping in front of him. It almost seemed like he had been waiting that long.

Feliciano closed his eyes and flopped on the bed, his neck was hurting from turning it in such a way. He swayed his hips, pressing his opposing appendage into the cotton comforter. A shallow moan left his lips, and he repeated the action. Thrusting, grinding into Ludwig's sheets. He jumped when a warm wet finger touched his inner thigh.

Ludwig leaned in. His finger trailing leaving a wet lube trail. The lube was starting to get warmer, causing the brunet to call out.

"Oh! Lu-Ludwig!" Ludwig's thumb started making small, soft circles into Feliciano's scrotum, while he inserted his forefinger into those tight muscles. Feliciano wiggled his hip uncomfortably. But the ashen man's teasing with his thumb was over riding the odd feeling of being invaded.

Ludwig leaned in, flicking his tongue at that tanned tailbone. Feliciano shook, and moaned. Grinding his hips into the sheets. Ludwig's tongue licking small circling in the dip of Feliciano's back.

A second finger was added. Ludwig had to stop massaging with his thumb so he could get a better access. He changed his actions from teasing the puckered hole to finger fucking the petite man.

It burned, but somehow he wanted more. Feliciano let his back bow, and arch. He tried to push onto those fingers, but the cuffs clanged loudly, and Italy hissed. Then Germany suddenly changed curved his fingers.

Hitting **that **spot.

"Oh-Oh! _Dio! Proprio lì! _Right. There!" Ludwig smirked at the light cries of his partner. Ludwig couldn't help but chuckle at the brunet. His exposed member twitched. This was getting tiresome. He added a third finger, stretching the flesh, spreading his large fingers. There was a loud piercing cry.

Feliciano's eyes were shut tight, moan passing his lips every couple breathes. It felt good, yes it hurt. But maybe the pain made it even more enjoyable, maybe a little.

The sight of Feliciano, that sexy little Italian, moaning, swaying his hips, pulling on those silver chains made Ludwig's throbbing extremity screamed out.

He wanted to take him _now. _

He wanted to be taken _now. _

"Fe-Feliciano…are you? Are you ready?" Ludwig's voice was so husky it rumbled in that low pool of heat in Feliciano tummy. Ludwig was lined up, and started coating himself with that warm lubricant. As a reply Italy rolled his hips back onto Ludwig's hot sex organ. Ludwig let out a loud groan.

Germany placed both palms on Italy's succulent cheeks, spreading them, and massaging them. Rolling them in circles. He loved the feeling of that soft flesh under his callous fingers.

"I-…you said I loved you once…well I …still…umm…do!" Ludwig would be embarrassed if it weren't for the fact he was hammered to no end, and was already naked about to take the preverbal-and literal- plunge. Saying he loved the goofy useless brunet seemed like second nature. Right. As did this. Feliciano giggled.

"I know." Ludwig smiled lightly.

He rolled his hip back then took the plunge.

Feliciano cried out, eyes rolling to the back of his head. _Oh Dio! Oh DIO! _It hurt. It hurt almost unbelievably. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. Feliciano bit into the pillow he had to be strong for Ludwig. He knew his first time was going to hurt, but knowing and feeling something are completely different.

Ludwig let out a low moan. It felt _wahnsinn_! Fantastic. His hips twitched, he wanted to move, sway his hips. But he knew that was wrong, he needed to wait and let his _lover _adjust to his size. He pulled out, slowly carefully, until only his head remained engulfed in that fantastic warmth. Ludwig winced as he saw a ruby red liquid drip from Italy's opening.

Ludwig closed his eyes, blocking that imagine out. And yet something inside him was pleased at the sight of that rouge. Damn the kind sadist. He slowly reentered. Feeling that over whelming warmth, tightness that encased him so perfectly. He moaned. He did this a couple more times, ever so slowly, each time he felt the other man's wall loosen little by little.

The 'odd' feeling of being filled was slowly turning from painful to pleasure filled pain. The tears gathered for a different reason when he felt a warm-still lubed hand- on his own member. Feliciano hadn't even realized he had gone partial limp during the writhing pain. But now he was stone hard as Germany pumped him.

The blonde set a rhythmic pace. He thrust slowly while his hand pumped Feliciano. When he would hit into that heat, then hear the _'smack' _he would alter the direction of his hips. Searching for the place that would make his partner scream.

He found it.

Feliciano did scream.

"Lu-Ludwig!" Said man thrusted into that spot again, getting another libidos call of his name from the man trembling under him. Ludwig roughly picked up the pace. Feliciano again tried to slam back onto his impalement. All he managed to do was look sexy, and wiggle a little. The message was received though.

Germany trusted harder. He knew he should be gentle, but the animalistic part of him needed to be balls deep in that ecstasy that was Feliciano. The way Italy was panting and screaming the German's name over and over, he seemed to not mind the change of pace.

Ludwig watching in amazement the way that the muscles in the tan back in front of him convulsed. The way the smaller man's back bowed. The way the shock waves of his thrusts seemed to roll down his skin. It was entrancing. Almost as much as the warm pleasure that was rolling up through his body.

Feliciano vision was getting blurry. Not that there was anything to see other than a wood wall. Each hit of the _place _sent burning electric down his body. It was so hot. It was like his skin being burned off, but in a pleasing fire. And that fire had a name. The same name he had been chanting. In the pit of his stomach the fire was pooling, and more liquid blaze kept getting added with each thrust.

Then the cup gushed over.

Feliciano was screaming when he came into the sheets, and the hand that was stroking him. If Ludwig's brain could properly process things he might have made an amused statement about Italy being a screamer. But again that poison and pleasure overrode everything once more. It seems to always doesn't it?

Ludwig wasn't oblivious to his partners release he just wanted one of his own. He started to thrust harder, faster. Seeking that nirvana. Perpetual bliss. He could feel it starting. That overriding heat, and orgasmic pleasure. He closed his eyes and focused on that building pressure.

Ludwig took a hold of the spent Feliciano, and squeezing lightly. He massaged in the now cold lubricant until Italy was hard and wanting again. Feliciano whimpered when the hand left to trail up and down Feliciano's flat stomach. The other hand was still firmly on Italy's hip.

Ludwig threw back his head in a loud moan. Letting the pulsing waves of pleasure flow up from where he was invading the other nation. Feliciano yelled out, Ludwig was hitting that sweet spot again driving him mad. Calloused hands grabbed Italy's weeping member and grave it a couple good strokes before encircling the slit with his fingers. Shivers and burning heat traveled up, and down, and through all of Feliciano's body.

They both called out, groaned, mewled, and panted. The sound of smacking flesh filled the room. The picture of the axis powers that Germany had hung on the wall, fell to the floor. The whole bed was shaking. And _Gott _did it feel good.

The over whelming heat spilled over them both. Finally taking Germany prisoner, and recapturing Italy. The thrusts became animalistic, sporadic, carnal no point behind them other than to get a few more moments of that nirvana, before the flame died and he came.

And came he did.

"_Feliciano!" _After the name was growled, something hot and rushing filled the tan man. It sent shivers down his spine, spreading warmth all over. He rather enjoyed that feeling. A couple more touches and the Italian released for the second time.

Panting. It's all that was heard echoing in the room. And the two dared not move until they could remember how to breathe. It could have been hours or minutes laying there in the afterglow of their deed.

Ludwig looked over and saw something shiny on his dresser. He was lying next to a panting Feliciano, he rolled over and grabbed a key off the night stand. The irony of finding the key _now _of all times made the ashen man laugh. I full out lovely laugh. Italy would have questioned it, but couldn't think well considering his world had just been thoroughly rocked…twice.

Feliciano felt Ludwig hover over him again, then suddenly his hand were set free.

Ludwig was suddenly thrown down, and his lips where attacked by a pair of soft ones. Feliciano laced his fingers into those golden tresses farther messing them up. Ludwig wrapped his arms securely around the other man's bare waist.

Feliciano opened his mouth, pressing against Ludwig hard enough to pry Ludwig's lips open as well. Tongues danced. Slowly. Then swiftly. Each enjoying the feeling of their pink velvet muscles along each other's.

Their first kiss, **after **their first time. It may be out of norm. Weird. But so is their relationship. Does the order of the steps make them any less special when taking them?

It didn't take long for the kisses to become sloppy, wet and heated. Sighs, and whimpers left their mouths as they parted. Feliciano sitting on Germany's stomach, took his time admiring the well-toned cream flesh. Thumbs playing with those rosebud nipples. Ludwig let out a moan of appreciation.

"You'll find Ludwig that it might be more enjoyable with my hands free…" Their lips met again. I couple gropes, moans, gasps, pinches later the two were hard and back in the mood.

Feliciano impaled himself onto that still wet erection. Panting, and swaying on that rod. He rode his lover until all that was left were the sounds of incoherent words being screamed out.

Really the order didn't matter. The steps are still filled with pain and pleasure. And maybe some love.

_Fine_

* * *

I finally fixed it! I've tried about 3 times but each time fanfiction just plain hated me! Hopefully this one works~

(To those who are muy confused right now the original version was riddled with numerous typos and I finally fixed them lol. Though when rereading it I realized how awful it is but tried not to completely change it. Thank you for all those who liked (and will like since I highly doubt I got 'em all) the story anyhow. I love you all! 3


End file.
